D's Thoughts
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Just a little one shot conerning D and his thoughts on being the protector of both animals and humans alike. i thought it was good and so did my friend so there read and be merry!


**Title: **D's Thoughts  
**Fandom: **Petshop of Horrors  
**Pairing: **Slight Count D/Leon. If you squint. With rose colored glasses.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **Unless I turn into a fairy and turn back time I am never gonna own this.  
**Summary: **Humans and their egotistical ideas that cause wars, famine…

=-=-=-=-=

I can honestly tell you that being the protector of humans isn't what it's cracked up to be. Stupid meddling humans doing equally stupid things. Never once paying attention to all the destruction they're putting on their beloved 'Mother Earth'. The gases their putting into the once clean as crisp sky, the pollution on the ground and in rivers, _oceans,_ all for the sake of a better world.

Humans don't care about anything but their selfishly fleeting desires. And my people are supposed to help them! Why our old leader is surely turning in his newly buried grave in the mountains for how low the humans have fallen. I know for certain that this was not what Honorable Leader Msu-Tzu had in mind when he made the alliance pact so many thousand years ago.

Ah humans were not the same back then as they are now. They respected themselves and the nature around them. They cared for all the animals big or small and only took what they needed to survive. To think of those days when we could enjoy each other's company, be together and not worry about the future. It's not like that anymore. Most humans take any thing they can get their hands on with no disregard for the consequences of their actions.

Humans and their egotistical ideas that cause wars, famine, I swear they're fucking it up royally. Ah I've been spending to much time with Leon. He's rubbing off on me. Sometimes I wonder why me, my entire clan even bothers.

But then I see.

I see a flicker of hope.

A glimmer of sanity in this otherwise insane world.

The humans that try and make a difference. The ones that make a stand.

And you can tell the difference between them. It shines in their eyes. Innocence that death will have to wrangle before it can ever be taken away. Bravery and courage, standing up for what they believe in no matter how severe the consequences. Honesty, love, the list goes on.

It's those humans that I live for. That I still keep going for in hopes that the earth will once again be restored to its former glory. Humans like Kelly Vincent who under dire circumstances of my beloved Kirin became what this idiotic country needed, a great leader who is loving and kind. Or like my Chris, my sweet, sweet boy who through no fault of his own was sentenced as the 'pitiful freak that killed his own mother'. Although my little lion has certainly got passed that stage but there are others within the family. I've heard...I have my ways.

If anyone can bring mother earth back its those kinds of humans.

They are the humans that make me get up every day to open my shop doors. In hopes that together animal and human can work together like they once did and make both of their worlds beautiful again. Knowing that I have done right by my slowly dwindling clan. That I have tried to keep one human safe from the clutches of evil or at least stop their insanely stupid minds from forming stupid ideas.

As for the other humans they come to my shop looking for beauty, youth, eternal glory, _whatever_ they seek. If they just happen to accidentally die then it is by no fault my own. Those clauses in the contract aren't there for nothing.

Count D looked up from his teacup and gazed at seemingly nothing. "Besides, humans make really good music..." he murmured softly.

Leon's eyes slanted over to D's still form and his brow furrowed slightly at his frame and he stopped petting the exotic Siberian tiger cub who was on his lap. Needless to say Akando wasn't very happy with that arrangement and he lifted his furry head up against Leon's still hand, nuzzling it. "You say something D?"

The man in question raised his eyes and look at Leon from across the table. Smiling and setting his teacup down he absentmindedly patted Chris on the head who was sitting near his feet playing with a bunch of Siberian cubs. "No my little lion. I said nothing of importance." Feeling and seeing the scowl played out on Leon's lips his smile got even wider as he picked up the teapot and motioned with it to Leon's nearly empty cup.

"Would you like some more tea?"


End file.
